


The Wedding

by becarefuloflove



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Empire of Storms Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, One Shot, Secret Marriage, Throne of Glass Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becarefuloflove/pseuds/becarefuloflove
Summary: An old Rowaelin wedding fic from Empire of Storms and I wrote a couple years ago that I thought I'd share here. Hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn
Kudos: 23





	The Wedding

Rowan felt her eyes on his face before he opened his. When he turned to look at her, she was lying on the small bed beside him, head propped up on a hand as she studied him.

“Fireheart, what’s wrong?”

He saw something flicker in her eyes, a flash of fear, but it disappeared just as fast, replaced with a look of such pure love that it took Rowan’s breath away. He reached over to touch her; to remind him this wasn’t a dream. She leaned into his hand as it cupped her cheek, closing her eyes. He was hers, and she was his.

“Marry me”, she whispered.

Rowan’s hand froze, his breath coming out in a ragged rush as he heard those words.

“Aelin, I have nothing to offer you- no funds or armies. I am landless, a prince in title only. You need to marry someone who can provide Terrasen with allies for this war.”

“We’ve had this conversation. You have everything to offer me, to Terrasen. You have given your sword, your blood-sworn oath. And most importantly, you have given me your heart. There is no one else I would want by my side, no one who I would trust my heart, my life, my kingdom more than you, Rowan.”

Rowan sat up, putting his head in his hands, as he understood what Aelin was trying to do. She knew they were headed for dangerous times and she wanted to make sure Terrasen would have a ruler if something happened to her. A shudder ran through him as he thought of that possibility- the possibility of a world where she was not with him. Where his m- his Fireheart- was gone. He felt the bed shift as Aelin rose and came to sit in front of him. She took his hands in hers and brought her lips up to his, a brief, feather light kiss.

“Aelin, we will survive this war. I am not going anywhere, neither are you.”

Aelin let out a small smile, but tears welled up in her eyes, falling onto their hands, still entwined between them. Rowan took her hand and kissed it where the tear had fallen, then slowly kissed each tear on her cheek before resting his forehead against hers.

“We need to be prepared. And even though the timing is off, this is what I want for us, what I would have wanted for us if we had had the luxury of meeting under calmer stars. I love you and-”

“Yes.” Rowan said, his words a whisper. “Yes, I will marry you Fireheart.” He said, louder this time.

Aelin let out a choked sob as she pulled him towards her, her nails digging into his bare back as she tried to pull him closer to her, as if they could become one body, one soul. “Ok, let’s go get Aedion and Lysandra, then wake the Captain.”

“Wait, now? Let’s wait until we’re back in Terrasen. You deserve to be married in your home.”

She shook her head. “There’s no time. Besides, I don’t want to wait to call you my husband.”

Rowan let out a small laugh. “Ok, I’ll go get Aedion and Lysandra while you get dressed. Meet me at the Captain’s cabin in 10 minutes.” He pulled her to him one more time, kissing her deeply before getting up, but Aelin reached out and took his hand.

“Wait, I have a present for you.” She got up and walked to a small chest and carried it over. Setting it on the bed, she opened it and pulled out two sets of clothes. One was an exquisitely made suit. The pants were black and tailored to his height and build, and there was a fine silk dressing shirt, but it was the jacket that took Rowan’s breath away. It was a deep shade of green, almost black, with delicate silver threading along the lapel, and a silver screaming hawk on the jacket pocket- his house sigil. Beneath it was a dress, a similar shade of green to his jacket, with long, fitted sleeves. Intricate gold patterns edged the bottom and middle of it, with finer gold lines and flowers delicately placed throughout.

Rowan stood there, shocked. “These clothes, they’re beautiful. And my jacket…”, he paused, “It’s beautiful. When- when did you get these made?”

“When we were traveling to Skull’s Bay, I asked Lysandra to stop by this old village I remembered my mother mentioning when I was 8. She said the dressmaker there was the finest in the kingdom. I didn’t know if he survived the occupation, but I knew I wanted to marry you soon, so I sent her to find him with our measurements. She returned a day later with these.”

“Did the dressmaker know who the clothes were for?”

“I think so…this pattern on the dress, it’s identical to the one my mother wore when she and my father announced my birth to Terrasen. There was a huge portrait of all of us in the hallway inside the palace. I think he thought that this way, I would have a piece of her with me when I got married.”

“You keep springing all these plans on me. The second I think I have everything figured out, there you are, upending my life.”

Aelin laughed and Rowan knew he would never tire of hearing that sound, never stop trying to keep that laugh in her throat and that smile on her face for the rest of their lives- together. He knew there wasn’t a force in the world, in all of creation that could keep him from Aelin. “Someone’s got to keep you on your toes. Besides, I only plan to get married once in my life and I wasn’t going to do it with us in our night clothes”

They quickly got dressed. Aelin helped button his shirt and arranged a silver handkerchief in the pocket square of his jacket. Then Rowan helped lace up the back of her dress, his hand resting a moment on her waist when he was done. He tried to turn her around for a kiss, but she stopped him.

“Oh no, at this rate, we won’t leave this room. You go get the Captain awake, I’ll get Aedion and Lysandra and meet you in his cabin.”

Rowan nodded, squeezing her hand before slipping out the door. She walked out a second later and walked to the rooms down the hall. She knocked on Lysandra’s door first. It opened a few moments later, Lysandra’s groggy glare fading to shock as she took in Aelin and her dress.

“If you’re getting married right now, you better let me do your hair and makeup.”

“There’s no time. Rowan’s waiting for us in the Captain’s cabin.”

Lysandra sighed. “Fine, let me at least run a comb through your hair.”

Aelin relented and sat down on Lysandra’s bed as she expertly took out the tangles in her hair. Then, letting Lysandra get dressed, Aelin walked to the room next door and knocked on Aedion’s door. It opened immediately and he stood there, fully dressed, the Sword of Orynth in the scabbard on his belt.

“I heard you talking to Lysandra.” he said, before looking at the dress she wore.

“Will you- will you walk me?” Aelin asked.

Aedion took a sharp breath in as the weight of the request sunk in. “It would be my greatest honor.”

Lysandra joined them a moment later and Aelin put her arm around the one Aedion offered her. Together they walked to the Captain’s cabin on the other side of the ship. When they arrived, they saw the Captain standing in front of his desk, Rowan standing beside him, his eyes trained on Aelin as he watched her and Aedion walk toward him. When they reached Rowan, Aelin let go of Aedion’s arm and took Rowan’s hand. Rowan’s eyes looked to Aedion for a moment before Aedion nodded and then stepped back to where Lysandra was standing.

Rowan’s eyes looked down into Aelin’s before they turned and faced the Captain. “Let’s begin”, he said.

“Please state your names for the record.”

“Aelin Ashryver Galathynius”

“Rowan Whitethorn”

“Do you two have any vows you would like to share before we proceed with the ceremony?”

“Yes”, Rowan replied. “At least, I do.”

“Me as well”, Aelin replied.

Rowan took a deep breath, before reaching out to grab Aelin’s other hand and pulling her toward him so they stood face to face. “Aelin, my Fireheart, I promise you myself, from this day to every day that stretches before us to eternity. Though we may have but one lifetime on this world, it could never be enough for me. Even when this world is but a whisper of dust between the stars, my soul will remain bound to yours. There is no place you could go where I would not find you, no reality where I could imagine being anywhere but beside you. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things.”

Tears streamed down Aelin’s cheeks as she stood before him, but the love in her eyes took Rowan’s breath away. She cleared her throat, before beginning.

“Rowan, my Buzzard, you are the first person who has truly seen me, seen all my scars, listened to all my stories. You have seen me through my failures and stood beside me in my triumphs. Though my life has not been easy, I can forgive those moments because they led me to you. There is no person in this world I trust more than you, no force in this world more powerful than our bond, and no matter how much time we have together in this life, we will find each other again. Our time together has been one of the greatest gifts of my life, a gift I will cherish for the rest of my life with you by my side.”

Rowan gave Aelin’s hands a squeeze as his eyes filled up. The Captain continued on with the ceremony, no doubt invoking all the Gods to bless their union, but as Rowan gazed at Aelin and she at him, the world was silent save for their heartbeats.

“By the power vested in me by the Great Goddess, I pronounce Aelin Ashryver Galathynius and Rowan Whitethorn to be lawfully wedded. You may seal the union with a kiss.”

Slowly, Rowan took Aelin’s face in his hand and leaned down to kiss her. A kiss that melted the world, a kiss that made them both forget everything in the world but themselves, a kiss that bound them together irrevocably.

When they finally stepped away, the Captain walked around to his desk and pulled out a paper- a marriage certificate. Quickly, Aelin and Rowan signed two copies, one to stay with the Captain, and the other with Aedion. As Rowan turned to leave the room, Aelin held him back.

“Wait, there’s one more thing.” She said, turning to Aedion, who unsheathed the Sword of Orynth and kneeling, set it into her hands, before returning to his spot. Rowan, understanding what was happening, faced her and got onto his knees.

Aelin gripped the sword, laying it flat on his shoulder and began. “Do you, Rowan Whitethorn, in surrendering your former titles and taking this oath, solemnly promise to govern and serve the people of Terrasen in accordance with its laws and customs?

“I solemnly promise to do so.”

“Do you solemnly swear to do everything in your power to ensure law and justice are executed within all of your judgments?

“I solemnly swear this.”

“Do you solemnly swear to defend Terrasen from all threats, to protect its lands and people from any that would chose to do it harm?”

“With my life, I solemnly swear this.”

Aelin lifted the sword, laying it briefly on Rowan’s other shoulder, then his head, before lowering it in her hand.

“Rise, Prince Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius, King Consort of Terrasen.”

Rowan got to his feet, his gaze never wavering from Aelin’s. He inclined his head in a bow briefly, the only form of reverence he would need to publically show his Queen. Privately however, he would get on his knees for her and worship her body, treat her like the Goddess she is. Damn the Gods if they thought it was sacrilege. His wife was nothing short of divine.

Aelin silently handed the sword back to Aedion, and then pulled him in for a hug, and then Lysandra too. Rowan did the same.

“The marriage needs to be consummated before I can officially place my Captain’s seal on this license, and we dock in 20 minutes”, the Captain said, walking over to them.

Rowan took Aelin’s hand and started to lead them back to their cabin. “Place your seal, the marriage will be consummated right now.”

The Captain opened his mouth, probably to protest that the witnesses would need to nearby to prove the consummation, but Rowan shot a glare in his direction that shut his mouth.

“Very well” he said, turning around to do just that.

Hand in hand, Rowan and Aelin ran back to the room and as soon as the door was closed, they started tugging off their clothes, careful not to ruin them but they had 15 minutes to consummate the marriage and damn if they were going to waste any of that time not joined together.

As soon as Aelin stepped out of her dress, Rowan was there, kissing Aelin so fiercely that she felt her legs go molten in his arms. Rowan picked her up and put her on the bed, his mouth moving from her mouth to her neck where his nibbling made shivers run down her body. He slowly made his way farther and farther down until he reached the apex of her thighs. Hoisting her legs over his shoulder, he pulled her toward him and when his tongue touched her, Aelin had to stop herself from waking up the whole ship with her moans.

“Rowan, Rowan, Rowan” she chanted, barely able to breathe as each lick set her body on fire. “I want to touch you when it happens.”

Rowan put her legs down with heartbreaking gentleness and crawled toward her, sheathing himself in her seamlessly. Then his mouth was on hers as he moved in and out, slowly at first, then faster and faster. Aelin dug her hands into his back, her mouth on his shoulder as she tried to stop the roar she wanted to unleash at their coupling. She felt Rowan doing the same, biting down on her shoulder as he claimed her, as they claimed each other- to whatever end. Aelin felt her flames glowing around her, just as Rowan’s wind enveloped her, enveloped them in a tight cocoon. When their release tore through them, Aelin saw the brilliant colors as their magic intertwined and felt like there was nothing more beautiful in the world than that, than the male on top of her, than the act that they had just done.

Still joined, Rowan lifted his head from her shoulder and she from his, both their wounds closing almost immediately. They lay there for a few more moments, kissing and enjoying the comfort, the peace that always followed these moments. As they lay on that bed, they were not Queen and Consort, not even Aelin and Rowan. They were two souls, older than the world, older than the bodies they currently inhabited, and they had found each other again, and Rowan did not ever intend to let her go.


End file.
